The hyperness and birthday
by livi510
Summary: ONE SHOT What's that sound that Lan hears on his birthday while walking to Chaud's office? Laughter? NO. WAY. Not typical Chaud. BONUS CHAP UPDATED! Yay! XD
1. A Weird Day

Hi! This is the new fic! Enjoy! Might be a little out of hand though. -''''

* * *

It was Lan's birthday. He had invited Chaud to come over to his house at 3:00 PM, but it was already five, and Chaud still hadn't come over.

/What's going on? Is it his paperwork again/ He went into IPC (did I get that right?) and started walking to Chaud's office. When Lan was at the door, he suddenly heard laughter. (see? Wasn't it out of hand?) Not any normal one, a hyper kind, like when Lan sometimes went hyper. He went in, and saw Chaud going a bit loco, and Lan saw why. There, on Chaud's desk, were like a gazillion cups of coffee. Protoman was in his PET, worried. Lan jacked Megaman into Protoman's PET.

* * *

**NET WORLD**

"Protoman? What happened?"

"I told Chaud to not stay overnight working on his paperwork, so he drank like a million cups of coffee then fell asleep when he couldn't do it anymore. I knew he would get hyper once he woke up in he morning."

"…"

"Yes, Chaud's been hyper a lot since he was little."

"Uh…"

"I know, it's odd huh? You see him sincere and stuff, and here, he goes crazy."

" I do agree with you, you know. Is there anyway to calm him down?"

"Unless it's the worst case of no netbattling, no."

"Then say no netbattling."

"Fine." Protoman spoke louder so Chaud could hear.

"The only way to calm him down is NO NETBATTLING. Right Megaman?"

"Yes." Protoman and Megaman began to see that Chaud was going hysterical over not having the privilege to netbattle.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

"No." Chaud immediately got hysterical. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" **Ok, I went a bit hysterical too. I copied this from Lemony Snicket in the second book where he put the word 'ever' for like, ever. -**

"Then stop going hyper." Protoman called out. /Oy./

"Uh…Chaud, can you come over now?" Chaud didn't answer, because he still was powering down, literally. After a while, he started speaking.

"Yes." It was already five-thirty. Chaud got the limousine and they went to Lan's home.

* * *

Over at Lan's house, there was Dex, Yai and Maylu. When Chaud came in, they all looked quite mad. Yai spoke first.

"Chaud! We were supposed to get here at three, then eat the cake!"

"uh…" Chaud began making up a story so they wouldn't know about his secret. "I had to do a whole stack of paperwork for my father." Inside Megaman, Protoman, Lan, and Chaud's head/Right/ But then Mrs. Hikari cheered everyone up.

"It doesn't matter. We'll have dinner, then the cake. Ok?" Everyone pretty much cheered up. "SURE!" everyone answered. When Chaud and Lan and the rest where finished, they began to cut the cake. Lan cut it.

"Yay! Cake!" Chaud began to see that hyperness was bubbling inside. /Hm…so much for me being hyper. We switched bodies…literally./

"Lan, you might want to calm down." Chaud sing-songed. "You know what happens."

The same reply that Chaud did earlier: "No." Dex, Yai, and Maylu looked at them back and forth. They had no idea what was going on.

"Oh well, let's eat!" Dex said. They all chowed down the cake, then each of them went back home. Chaud stayed for a while to discuss some things.

* * *

"Lan."

"Hmm?"

"You won't tell, will you?"

"No. Although that would be really funny." Chaud popped a vein.

"Just don't. Even my father doesn't know."

"Ok." Chaud then went into his limousine, and went back home.

* * *

/That was odd, Chaud getting hyper. Don't you think, Megaman/  
/Yeah. Even Protoman seemed a bit different./

/Doesn't matter. Let's sleep. Got school tomorrow./ Megaman laughed.

/More hard work/

/Oh no you don't/

* * *

Ok! End of story! Plz R&R! I know, it was a bit pathetic. **runs away from Chaud lovers plz don't kill me!**


	2. BONUS CHAP!

BONUS CHAP! Ok, here's the bonus! XD Yeah, it was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to do this. And please, if any of you ppl like Naruto too, read my story "Reality." Arigtou if you do!

* * *

AFTER THE PARTY

"Chaud, are you ok, now?" The silver-colored haired navi asked his netop.

"Maybe. I still have to finish the paperwork." Protoman figured what would happen next. "Now to get some coffee." It was already nine o'clock, and the black and white haired boy jogged to a 7-Eleven store. (Hehe. Do they have 7-Eleven's?) When he reached the store counter, he ordered 10 cups of coffee.

"For a party, sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." He took out the money that was needed to pay for the coffee, and noticed his wallet pocket was empty. /WHA/ "I…uh…I don't have any money." The clerk popped a vein and yelled.

"What do ya mean you don't have money!" The clerk hollered.

"Uh…can you keep the coffee really fast? I'm gonna get the money from home." He ran as fast as he could back home.

* * *

"PROTOMAN!" The dual-haired boy ran to his PET.

"Yes?"

"Where's the money!"

"Did you forget? You spent it all yesterday." Chaud groaned and sank to the floor.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"…"

"I can't ask tou-san, should I?" Protoman shook his head violently. "Can you go to him to ask for money?" Protoman shook his head violently, even more. "What is it!" Chaud said, irritated. His netnavi pointed to behind him. Chaud turned and saw a man in a business suit. "Tou-san…" The business man talked.

"Really, start earning your own money." Then he walked away. (How cruel. XD)

"Protoman." The red navi looked at his owner and creator. "Do you have money?"

"…uh…net navis don't eat."

"But you have money, right?"

"Oy…" /Here comes the same process again./ "Yes."

"So go to the store with me, and get my coffee!" Chaud was getting hyper. They got the coffee…

* * *

NEXT DAY

"YIPPPEEEE!" Said a black and white haired boy in his teens.

/Oy…/Thought a red netnavi with silver hair.

* * *

So that's the chap! ) Sorry if it was short. I couldn't really think of another end. I hope you enjoyed this fic! This must have been crappy though, right? But please still REVIEW! 


End file.
